fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
MoCC: Episode 82
( Drarieror lays on the ground, knocked out ) C22) Ability Activate! Laser Precision! ( (Haos) Extremis changes to haos and conjure a bow made of light ) ( Extremis gets a bew of light ) Extremis Helios) This'll be fun! *Pulls string back, makes a bow of white light, and releases* ( A white arrow shoots towards Drarieror ) Mike) Ability Activate! Guardian Fire! ( Drarieror shoots flames out of his two upper cannons ) ( Drarieror opens his eyes ) ( Flames shoot from Drarieror's shoulder cannons ) ( The flames collide with the arrow and burn the arrow to pieces ) ( The flames continue on ) C22) Ability Activate! Wing Cocoon! ( (Darkus) Extremis changes to darkus and wraps his wings around him self for use as a shield ) ( Extremis turns to darkus and covers his body with his wings ) ( Drarieror jumps into the air ) ( The flames crash into Extremis' wings ) Mike) Ability Activate! Low Guardian! ( Drarieror's two knee cannons release flames at the opponent ) ( Extremis opens his wings ) C22) Ultimate Ability Activate! Ragnarok Buster! ( (Pyrus Darkus) Extremis Helios traps his opponent in his wings then release an intense blast of pyrus energy from his chest core ) ( Drarieror crashes into Extremis with exploding knee cannons ) ( Extremis shows little damage done as his wings close on Drarieror ) Mike) Ability Activate! Burnover! ( Drarieror's body burns with tremendous heat ) ( Drarieror's body boils ) ( Extremis holds Drarieror ) ( Drarieror's knees continue exploding ) ( Extremis holds on with his blast ready ) ( Extremis releases an intense blast of pyrus energy ) ( An orange glow sets off ) ( Extremis opens his wings ) ( Drarieror slowly falls from Extremis' wings ) ( Extremis watches Drarieror ) Mike) Sacr-''' '''( An icy beam hits Drarieror ) ( Drarieror turns to ice and crashes onto the ground, frozen ) Extremis Helios, Mike, and C22) ... Back by Harterym's Palace... ( Tigator stands stunned ) ( Crysemtion Volf's diamond body crashes into Tigator ) Osbyss Tigator) *Disappears into the black smoke* Like old times... Crysemtion Volf) Yep Osbyss Tigator) Just, I'm a lot stronger Crysemtion Volf) And so am I Osbyss Tigator) I am Corper's Darkus Legendary Bakugan Crysemtion Volf) I am the mother of Crystalic Bakugans Osbyss Tigator) MOTHER! Crysemtion Volf) Yeah Osbyss Tigator) You're a father and what the are Crystalic Bakugans! Crysemtion Volf) No...I'm a female, so I'm a mother Osbyss Tigator) SINCE WHEN! Crysemtion Volf) I've been a female forever, I just never knew...Mother of Crystalic Bakugans for about nine months now. Crystalic Bakugans are bakugans that use gems/crystals in their attacks. They show more beauty with their moves. ''' '''Osbyss Tigator) Well, nice Mother Crysemtion Volf) Thanks Osbyss Tigator) I'm going to love this! *Charges towards Volf* ( Volf spots Tigator ) ( Volf releases an emerald pulse ) ( Tigator gets hit and blows back into the black smoke ) ( The shattered emerald lays on the ground ) ' '( Tigator goes through Volf ) ( Volf shatters into sapphire water ) Osbyss Tigator) ... Crysemtion Volf) Hide and seek is fun, right? *Releases a black oynx pulse* ( Tigator gets hit and disappears ) Arric) Harterym, should I be activating more ablities? Harterym) Nah, you're fine...A battle between just them seems to be something that abilities can't do... ( Volf crashes into the ground ) Crysemtion Volf) *Rolls up* Nice Osbyss Tigator) OH DEAR, *Yelling louder* MOTHER! ( Osbyss Tigator releases a beam from his circle crest ) Crysemtion Volf) FATHER! BOOM! ( Volf gets hit by the beam with the ground broke around her ) Crysemtion Volf) DAUGHTER, WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?! Osbyss Tigator) ... ( A clone of Volf crashs into Tigator ) ( Tigator falls ) ( Volf positions her "W" crest upwards and catches Tigator ) ( Volf releases her nine attribute powers into Tigator ) ( Tigator stares at Volf with his eyes purple ) BOOM! ( An explosion takes place ) ( No bakugans walk out or leave ) Arric) ... Harterym) Huh, interesting BOOM! ( Purple flames leave a portal ) ( Volf rolls out in ball form ) Harterym) Hmm...I give that a 7/8 MoCC: Episode 83 Grade of MoCC: Episode 82? S A B C D F Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Category:C22Helios Category:Extremis Helios Category:Drarieror Category:Mike Category:Harterym Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Osbyss Tigator Category:Arric